


Kissing In The Snow

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Charmed Collection [5]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A snowball fight quickly turns into a make-out session when Chris arrives.





	Kissing In The Snow

You formed the ball in your hand before throwing it at Piper, eagerly watching as it flew towards her.

She turned right at the last second, holding her hands up as the snowball froze right in front of her, a glare being sent your way.

“Whoa-mister. Watch the face!”

You shrugged, quickly ducking behind the chairs as you heard Phoebe’s screech, gathering snow into your hand.

Waiting until the perfect moment, you jumped up and threw another snowball, this time at Paige.

“SNOWBALL!”

You should’ve figured she’d do that, the snowball orbing away from her and smacking you right in the face.

“Goddammit!”

Wiping the snow off, you vowed revenge, ducking back down and starting your preparations.

Snowball after snowball piled up beside you, until you’d made well over thirty snowballs.

Carrying as many as you could, you ran forward and started launching them in every direction, the sisters yelling as they found cover, throwing their own back at you.

Noticing Phoebe darting across the yard, you saw your chance, all the snowballs you had left floating around you, before cutting through the air.

But the swirling of lights in front of Phoebe had your eyes widening, Chris’ body forming, each and every snowball hitting him square in the chest.

“Shit!”

You rushed forward, brushing the snow off him and apologizing profusely, before finally looking up, noticing the vengeful glint in his eyes.

“Chris…no”, you warned.

He smirked, grabbing a handful of snow and shoving it into your face, the cold making you shiver as your arms flailed.

“CHRIS!”

The sisters watched with a grin as you and Chris chased each other around, paying them no attention, too focussed on each other.

But when you both stopped, sat in the snow and staring into each other’s eyes, Paige and Phoebe smiled to each other, while Piper watched with a slightly disturbed look.

And when your lips met in a soft kiss, she shook her head.

“Ah-ah! No PDA, please! I don’t wanna see my son making out with someone. Especially not when he’s drooling in his crib as we speak”, she commented, looking between Chris and baby Chris.

“Sorry, mom!”

“Yea-sorry Piper. But-you might wanna go inside. Cos…I don’t think the PDA’s gonna end here”, you warned, watching as she rushed back in, Phoebe and Paige following behind, leaving you and Chris outside in the snow, making out like teenagers.


End file.
